Respect
by Kat097
Summary: Holly finally gives Julius Root a piece of her mind. Need I say, that this can't be good. Add an office bet, Foaly's bugs and a late clock to the mix and you end up with this fic.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING, I TELL YOU!!!!

Respect

* * * * * * * 

_For reasons I don't know _

_I treated you so cold _

_Wish I had those times when_

_Something that you said _

_Keeps ringing in my head_

* * * * * * * 

Captain Holly Short of LEP glared at the wall of her cubicle. She was just about fed up with this. Or rather him. Him being Commander Julius Root.

Grubble Kelp passed by her cubicle.

"Morning Holly!" One look sent him scurrying to warn the others of wishing her a good morning. The fights between Holly Short and Commander Root were infamous. 

* * * * * * * 

_Someday you're gonna wanna come back_

_And you're gonna wanna treat me fine_

* * * * * * * 

Holly started to sort the piles of paperwork on her desk. How dare he accuse her of being late? She was exactly on time! To the very second! 

She sighed heavily, shoving the paper into a drawer. After the Artemis Fowl incidents she had hoped that Julius might have calmed down a bit. Juliet had been right; he WAS a coronary waiting to happen. 

* * * * * * * 

_Everybody needs a little Respect_

_Everybody needs a little time_

_Everybody needs a little Respect_

_Everybody needs a little. _

* * * * * * * 

Why? WHY had she had to say that to him? She was lucky he hadn't just fired her on the spot! But why did she say he should be hospitalized because he couldn't handle the stress of the job?

Holly groaned and put her head in her hands. Such an idiot.

"Cheer up, Sweetheart. Ain't that bad is it?" Foaly asked, passing her cubicle. 

"No. It's worse." 

* * * * * * * 

_I watched me push you down in_

_Dreams I had of you_

_And all I remember about those days_

_Is I would run around thinking_

_You'd be alright_

* * * * * * * 

"Heard you had another argument with our dear Commander."

"This was worse than an argument, Foaly. I told him he was getting too old for the job and he couldn't handle the stress."

The centaur whistled. 

"Oh, you did it this time."

"I know. The only reason I'm still here is because I ran out before he could manage to say anything."

* * * * * * * 

_But you lost your light_

_Along the way_

_And, oh, you were right about the_

_Things I'd say_

_Cause if I had it back again_

_I know I'd treat you kind_

* * * * * * * 

Lilli Frond passed the cubicle and giggled.

"Nice one Holly! You really stood up to him!" 

Holly was sorely tempted to fire the Neutrino 2000 at her perky blonde head, but Foaly distracted her by saying,

"You might manage to stay in."

"How?"

"If you go now and grovel. He might just take pity."

"Do you really believe that?"

"No. Worth a try though." 

"SHORT!" Commander Root's voice bellowed through the offices. Holly winced and stood up. The red-faced commander glared at her.

"My office. Now." Holly nodded and followed him. Some of the LEP boys started to hum the funeral march. Holly and Root threw them identical death glares and they disappeared. Foaly gave Holly a thumbs up before heading for the Ops Booth.

* * * * * * * 

_Everybody needs a little respect_

_Everybody needs a little time_

_Everybody needs a little respect_

_Everybody needs a little time_

* * * * * * * 

"Commander, please, let me apologise-"

"Silence!" The commander barked. Holly sat upright, forcing herself to keep her eyes on Julius Root. He sat down behind his desk.

"Holly, I am disgusted at your behaviour. You insult a senior officer to his face, after showing up late for work, and then leave without being ordered to."

"I wasn't late!"

"According to my clock you were an hour late!" Holly glanced at the clock on the wall, then down at her watch.

"Commander, the clocks went back an hour yesterday. Didn't you reset your clock?" The commander gaped at her, then stood up to take down the clock.

* * * * * * * 

_Everybody got to _

_Have somebody_

_Everybody got to_

_Have someone_

* * * * * * * 

"Be that as it may, your insult was uncalled for."

"I know, sir."

"Holly, I am on a limited amount of times I'm allowed to let you get away with things. The council are all for firing you from LEP all together."

"What? But I haven't done anything!" The commander eyed her. She blushed. "Well, lately, I haven't."

"Holly, I want to keep you on the squad. But if you can't pull your act together the council is going to take over."

* * * * * * * 

_All I ever wanted _

_From this play_

_Was someone to_

_Talk to when I get down_

* * * * * * * 

"Sir, all I want is to be treated with the same respect the sprites are." Holly said, unable to control herself. Root folded his arms and leaned back in his chair, gazing at her.

"Short, respect has to be earned."

"And I believe that I have done more than enough to earn a little respect around here!" Holly replied loudly. Root gaped at her. She jumped to her feet, eyes blazing.

"I don't think this is going to work, Commander Root." She said, in little more than a whisper, putting something on the desk before walking out. 

Root looked at it. Her LEP badge. 

* * * * * * * 

_It seems you get _

_The things you give _

_Along the way_

* * * * * * * 

As Holly left the office, she saw everyone gaping at her, mouths open. She ignored them and walked straight past to her cubicle. Pushing her few belongings into a bag, she removed a few files from the computer and picked up her coat. 

Trouble Kelp looked over the top of the cubicle.

"You're quitting?"

"Yes."

"But. but."

"But what? I've had it up to here, Trouble! I'm getting out while my mind is still in tact!" Holly shouted, marching out of the room. 

The other LEP officers stared after her. 

* * * * * * * 

_Now all I need_

_Is one more chance_

_To make you feel _

_Like hanging round_

* * * * * * * 

Root marched into the Ops booth. Foaly looked up at him.

"She quit?!"

"Yes Foaly, she quit."

"And you let her go?"

"Why should I stop her?" Root demanded. Foaly shrugged, turning back to the screen. 

"No reason."

"Foaly."

"OK. It just seems to me that you pick on her a lot more than you pick on any of the other female officers."

"So?"

"So. sure it's professional?" 

"Of course it's professional! What else would it be?"

"Well, the opposite of professional is personal in this case." Foaly said, tapping a keyboard.

"Personal. you think I am personally interested in Holly Short?"

"Just my opinion. And half the officers. We've had bets running on you two for months."

* * * * * * * 

_Everybody needs a little._

_Everybody needs a little._

* * * * * * * 

Root stared at the centaur's head. A horrible feeling was welling up in his chest. The centaur swivelled round to face the officer, his hand brushing the commander's shoulder. Commander Root stepped back glaring at him.

"Everything alright, Commander?"

"Yes. of course they are." Root snapped, a frown on his face. Foaly watched the commander for a few minutes, while Root's face turned a variety of different shades of red.

"Foaly."

"Yes commander?"

"Tell Trouble Kelp to watch things in HQ for a while."

"Yessir. Mind if I ask why?"

"I need to talk a few things over with Captain Short."

"Yes sir."

The commander left and Foaly turned on the speakers at LEP HQ. 

"Who had March 20th? They just won the jackpot."

Loud groans were heard as Chix Verbix held out his hands to collect his winnings. 

* * * * * * * 

_Everybody needs a little respect_

_Everybody needs a little time_

* * * * * * * 

Holly lounged on the sofa, reading the paper for job openings. Personal security seemed her best option. Someone out there would be looking for a Butler type. And she might not be as big as Artemis Fowl's body guard, but she could still pack quite a hit when she put her mind to it. Still, she would miss LEP. And, much as she hated to admit it, she would miss Commander Root. A lot. Almost more than one could consider healthy. 

A knock at the door sounded loudly. Holly, still holding the paper, opened it one handed. 

"Commander Root." She said, as Julius stubbed out a cigar. 

"Holly, we need to talk." 

"Come in." He stepped into the apartment. It was very clean and tidy. He glanced at the paper in her hand and the outlined jobs

"You don't waste anytime, do you?"

"No." Was all Holly could think off to say. She was suddenly very aware of her t-shirt and jogging trousers. 

"Holly, there's something I need to say."

"Yes sir?"

"Holly, you don't work for me anymore. Call me Julius." Holly's pretty eyes widened. Julius continued nervously.

"The thing is, Holly. I was just talking to Foaly and he told me that I was being very unprofessional with you. And I think so too. I think our. relationship has become far too personal of late."

* * * * * * * 

 _Everybody needs a little respect_

_Everybody needs a little time_

* * * * * * * 

Holly bit her lower lip. Julius Root flushed beetroot. He coughed loudly, then continued, avoiding her eye.

"Holly. what I'm trying to say is."

"Julius, will you have dinner with me?" He glanced up at her, shocked.

"What?" Holly went as red as he was, an impressive feat. 

"Will you have dinner with me?"

"I. yes. But I was going to ask you."

"I know. You were just taking so long to say it; I figured it would be easier for me to do it." Holly shrugged. She peered at his shoulder. He glanced down and saw a tiny metal pin attached to it.

"FOALY!" He roared. Holly laughed and picked up the pin.

"Foaly, I know you're there. Remember, you still work for him. I don't." She flicked the pin down the drain, turning to the commander.

"Tonight at 7?"

"I'll pick you up then." Julius said, stunned. After all he hadn't asked anyone out in a very long time, and it was all moving a bit too quickly for him.

"I'll see you then."

* * * * * * * 

_Everybody._

_Everybody._

* * * * * * * 

Julius grinned as he walked back to HQ. That hadn't been too bad. As he pushed open the doors everyone applauded. His red hue deepened and he shouted

"Get back to work! And if I hear of anymore bets in the workplace, I'll suspend you on the spot!"

Foaly laughed over the loudspeakers.

"Nice one Commander. By the way, there's a great little restaurant on Troll street."

"FOALY!" Root roared. 

Holly, back in her apartment, was grinning too, as she put down the telephone. One interview to go to on Saturday. She couldn't wait. And as for tonight.

Well, she was going to make sure she earned herself a bit of respect!

* * * * * * * 

_Everybody got_

_To have_

_Someone._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

This is my first Artemis Fowl fic, so please be nice, or at the very least, constructive. 

Lotsa luv 'n' huggles

Katie


End file.
